1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to coaxial connectors. The invention more particularly concerns a male coaxial connector which includes a coupling spring where, when the male coaxial connector is mated to a female coaxial connector, the coupling spring reduces signal noise caused by misalignment between the male coaxial connector and the female coaxial connector.
2. Discussion of the Background
Coaxial cable is used extensively in cable television system distribution networks as well as in other industries in which signal transmission is important. Coaxial connectors are used to terminate the ends of coaxial cable, and coaxial connectors are used on devices and components so as to be able to interconnect with each other via the coaxial cables.
Coaxial connectors are known in the art. Typically, an interconnection between two coaxial cables or between a coaxial cable and a device or component is made between a male coaxial connector and a female coaxial connector. As the signal propagates along the coaxial cable and proceeds through the interconnection of the male coaxial connector and the female coaxial connector, so as to be introduced into another coaxial cable or into a device or component, the interconnection provides opportunities for the signal to become distorted or corrupted or diminished in power due to the physical construction and orientation of the interconnected male and female coaxial connectors. A distorted signal is most prevalent when the interconnection between the male coaxial connector and the female coaxial connector is subjected to a tangential external force which causes the two connectors to become misaligned relative to one another so that their respective longitudinal axes are no longer substantially collinear.
One related art coaxial connector is shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is taken from FIG. 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,286. An axial coupling force is generated in this embodiment when a spring tine having a fixed bead or locking lug 38, but which is identified with reference numeral eight in U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,286, comes into contact with, and slides against, an inclined plane or clamping surface 43, but which is identified with reference numeral thirteen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,286, and generates an axial force component and a radial force component. Since the fixed bead 38 is located on one connector 32 and the inclined plane 43 is located on the second connector 33, the axial force causes the two connectors 32, 33 to be urged towards one another. When the mated connectors 32, 33 are subjected to severe environmental forces or external forces, the mating planes of the connectors may slightly separate and the fixed bead or locking lug 38 may slide up the inclined plane 43 thus causing electrical signal noise. U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,286 is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
A second related art coaxial connector is shown in FIG. 2. FIG. 2 is taken from FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 7,351,088. An axial coupling force is generated in this embodiment when a spring or locking sheet 48, having teeth, of one connector 52 comes into contact with a down-slope or inclined plane 44 of a second connector 53 and as such generates an axial force so as to urge connectors 52 and 53 towards each other. The tangential angle of the spring 48 relative to the inclined plane 44 and the length of the spring 48, which appears to be very short, could cause permanent plastic deformation of the tine of the spring 48 when the tine of the spring 48 is deflected. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,351,088, the locking sheet 48 is identified by reference numeral eight, and the inclined plane 44 is identified by reference numeral fourteen. U.S. Pat. No. 7,351,088 is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
A third related art coaxial connector is shown in FIG. 3. FIG. 3 is taken from FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,645,011. An axial coupling force is generated when a split ring or C-shaped spring 55 of one connector 62 acts against a frustoconical bearing surface or inclined plane 60 of another connector 63. A rim 56 of the split ring 55 acts against the inclined surface 60. The rim 56 acts as a fixed bead similar to the fixed bead described above in regard to U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,286. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,645,011, the split ring 55 is identified by reference numeral twenty-five, the inclined plane 60 is identified by reference numeral forty, and the rim 56 is identified by reference numeral twenty-six. U.S. Pat. No. 6,645,011 is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Accordingly, there is a need for a way to interconnect two coaxial connectors so that components of the structure performing the act of connecting do not become over stressed or plastically deform and that the components of the connecting structure do not impart signal noise when the mated connectors become misaligned due to the application of external forces.